bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues Closing Sequence
This music plays at the very end of almost every episode of Blue's Clues. It mainly consists of bass and clapping. The music from each episode is usually played alongside another tune from that episode. In the show's first five seasons (with a few exceptions), it played to the tune of the opening music. In season 6, it was the tune of the Goodbye Song. During the credits, Blue pops in and out doing random actions, and at the very end was seen chasing her ball before the Blue's Clues book closed. She originally appeared by herself in the 1st episodes of Season 1, but starting in "What Does Blue Want to Make?", other characters appear with her. Season 1 * Snack Time (accordion and harmonica) * What Time Is It for Blue? (piano, bass, and cymbals) * Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) * Blue's Story Time (clarinet) * What Does Blue Need? (Hawaiian guitar) * Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) * Adventures in Art (bass and violin) * Blue Goes to the Beach (guitar and bass) * Pretend Time (trumpet) * A Snowy Day (bass and jingle bells) * The Trying Game (whistling) * Blue Wants to Play a Game (clarinet) * The Grow Show! (banjo (same from Blue's Favorite Song), mandolin, and country violin) * Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (harmonica) * What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion) * What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) * Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) * What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) * Magenta Comes Over (piano and steel drum) * Blue's News (xylophone) Season 2 *Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) *What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) *Blue's Senses (harmonica and guitar) *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (theremin) *What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (Jew's harp) *What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) *Blue's ABCs (second bass) *Math! (vibraphone and trumpet) *Blue's Big Birthday (the So Long Song version only/Blue's Birthday Song the Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental version only) *What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? (Mailtime, guitar) *What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (tuba, trumpet and clarinet) *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (organ) *The Lost Episode! (xylophone) *Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum and xylophone) *What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) *Nurture! (guitar and piano) *Blue Is Frustrated (bass drum) *What Is Blue Trying to Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone and cowbell) *Mechanics! (flute) Season 3 *Art Appreciation (wind chime noises) *Weight and Balance (violin) *What's That Sound? (wind, rain, thunder, frog croaking, cricket chirping and wind chimes) *Animal Behavior! (oboe and kazoo) *Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass and cymbals (same as What Time is it for Blue?) (shortened) *Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) *Draw Along with Blue (bass) *Thankful (accordion) *Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells and trombone) *Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down Instrumental) *Pool Party (disco music) *Anatomy (woman singing) *Signs (guitar) *Nature (flute and harp) *Geography (tuba, trumpet and guitar) *Occupations (news music trumpet, xylophone, timpani; bell instrumental version of [[We Are Looking for Blue's Clues|We Are Looking for]/Just Figured Out Blue's Clues at beginning and end]) *Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet) *Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) *Blue's Big Musical Movie (same closing music used in Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue Wants to Play a Game and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?) (organ, jingle bells, bass, trombone, harp, Mailtime, guitar, tuba, trumpet and clarinet) *What's So Funny? (trumpet, clarinet and low trombone) *Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) *Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone, and cartoon sound effects) *Blue's Play (banjo, mandolin and fiddle) *Prehistoric Blue (prehistoric music) *The Wrong Shirt (theremin) *Words (electric guitar) *Blue's Collection (guitar, accordion and theremin) *Café Blue (accordion) *Shy (oboe and bassoon) *Environments (saxophone) *Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin vocals) *Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) Season 4 *Imagine Nation (theremin) *Adventure (flute, clarinet and oboe) *The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators) *Superfriends (fanfare) *What's New, Blue? () *Blue's New Place () *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) *The Baby's Here! () *Making Changes (saxophone) *Bugs! (flute) *¡Un Día Con Plum! (guitar) *What's Inside? () *Blocks () *Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone and trumpet) *Puppets () *Rhyme Time () *Let's Plant (guitar) *Blue's Book Nook () *Let's Boogie (clarinet) *Blue's School (clarinet, accordion and mandolin) *Something To Do Blue (piano, bass and violin) *Joe's First Day (piano) *Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) *Steve Goes to College (Steve Is Going to College Instrumental) Season 5 *Can You Help? (violin, cello, oboe and harp) *Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) *The Snack Chart () *The Big Book About Us (banjo) *100th Episode Celebration (tuba, trumpet and clarinet (same as "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?"), crowd) *Playing Store (trombone) *Patience (flute) *Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) *I'm So Happy! (trombone and piano) *The Boat Float (high flute) *Bedtime Business (mandolin) *Shape Searchers () *Blue Goes to the Doctor () *Contraptions! (flute) *A Brand New Game () *A Surprise Guest (trumpet and trombone) *Dress Up Day (violin and cello) *Blue's Big Band (piano, box drum and tambourine) *Up, Down, All Around! () *Story Wall (clarinet) *The Alphabet Train (I'll Never Forget My Alphabet Instrumental) *Numbers Everywhere! (no additional instruments, though the skidoo sound effect can be heard when Blue jumps out from the flowers) *Blue's Predictions (ukulele and fiddle) *Our Neighborhood Festival (1812 Overture organ instrumental version of "It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" during dedication to [[wikipedia:Fred Rogers|Fred Rogers]]) *Blue Takes You to School () *Meet Polka Dots! () *The Scavenger Hunt (organ) *Let's Write! (clarinet) *Magenta's Messages (saxophone) *Body Language (flute) *Blue's Big Car Trip (Boogie in the Backseat) *Look Carefully... (trombone and trumpet) *I Did That! () *Animals in Our House? () *Morning Music () *Blue's First Holiday (trombone and jingle bells) Season 6 *The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key Instrumental) *Love Day (harp) *Blue's Wishes (organ) *Joe's Clues (trumpet and trombone) *Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) *Playdates (trombone) *The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) *Soccer Practice (soccer vocals) *Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm Instrumental) Trivia * The closing sequence music for "Snack Time" is the most popular since it was the very 1st. It was featured in various promos and commercials. * The closing sequence music for "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" was heard during a promo for Blue's Clues. Click here to view it. Category:Songs Category:Closing Songs